Soul Eater Goes Online
by KarinXToshiro
Summary: The Soul Eater characters are just having an ordinary conversation on an online chat room,an ordinary conversation with some very funny topics! Rated T just to be safe for a lil' swearing... NO pairings despite the characters i said were involved
1. Chapter 1

Before I start the story, i don't own Soul Eater or anything about it! This is just the result of my boredom! You'll be able to guess most of the characters by the usernames...

* * *

><p><strong>CoolAlbino13 logged in<strong>

CoolAlbino13: No one's on, huh? Lame… -.-

**88888888 logged in**

CoolAlbino13: K-Kid? What's with the username? O.o

88888888: There's nothing wrong with my username! It's beautiful! It's perfect! It's-

CoolAlbino13: Yeah, yeah, I get the message. If it's just you online, I suppose I'll log off.

**BetterThanGod logged in**

BetterThanGod: YAHOOOO! THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR HAS JUST ENTERED THE CHAT ROOM! EVERY ONE BOW DOWN TO THE PERSON THE SHALL SURPASS GOD!

CoolAlbino13: Hey, Black*Star!

BetterThanGod: Hey Soul. Hey, Kid, WTF is up wit dat username?

88888888: Your spelling…It's horrific!

BetterThanGod: I got betta things ta do than worry about spellin! My awesomeness, for example,

**ILikePigTails logged in**

BetterThanGod: It's so big, that's why I'm so popular with the ladies :D

ILikePigTails: …O/O

CoolAlbino13: ROFLOLMFAO!

BetterThanGod: Wut? O.o

ILikePigTails: Just what kind of chat are you having!

88888888: um, we were talking about my username…

ILikePigTails: ….Like hell I'll believe that!

**Doesntknowhowtodealwithit logged on**

BetterThanGod: I DON'T GET IT! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!

CoolAlbino13: LMAO! You're such an idiot!

Doesntknowhowtodealwithit: U-Um…Hi?

ILikePigTails: Crona?

88888888: Good morning, Crona.

CoolAlbino13: Bad timing or what? -,…-

Doesntknowhowtodealwithit: A-Am I bothering you? I could leave…

ILikePigTails: No worries, Crona! :D

CoolAlbino13: The only thing bothering me is what the hell is under that black dress…

**ILikePigTails logged off**

88888888: I wonder where Maka went.

CoolAlbino13: WTF, Maka! You didn't have to actually come upstairs to hit me!

BetterThanGod: BWAHAHHAHAHA! PWNED!

**Doesntknowhowtodealwithit logged off**

88888888: I think you scared Crona away…

**ILikePigTails logged on**

ILikePigTails: Huh? Where'd Crona go?

BetterThanGod: YAHOOO! MY AWESOMENESS WAS TOO MUCH FOR…Uhhh…_IT _TO TOLERATE SO IT LOGGED OFF!

ILikePigTails: MAKA-CHOP!

88888888: …..

CoolAlbino13: …Hey, Maka, I don't think that works in a chat room

ILikePigTails: Oh, shut up! And BlackStar, Don't call Crona it! Uhhh…_Crona _is a human being!

CoolAlbino13: We know it's a human, we just don't know the gender!

ILikePigTails: Hmph!

**ILikePigTails has logged off**

BetterThanGod: Okai back to Crona's gender…I'm sure it's a chick, no dude would have hips lik dat.

88888888: But Crona's upper body looks very masculine…

CoolAlbino13: FFS It's wearing a _dress! _

**DIEXGIRAFFEXDIE logged in**

DIEXGIRAFFEXDIE: Hewwo ppl! What are chu talkin' about?

88888888: Patty! Correct te awesome spelling!

CoolAlbino13: your one to talk…-.-"

88888888: What?...NOOOOO! asjhbfejwilqwuebjfn kmwlwujebfnekmlqwebjf

BetterThanGod: WTF!

**88888888 logged out**

**NailPolishIsEssential logged in**

NailPolishIsEssential: Hey, does anyone here know why Kid is slamming his head on the keyboard? He's going to break the comp…

DIEXGIRAFFEXDIE: ONEE-CHAN! Kid maded a typo!

CoolAlbino13: So that's what the random letters were about…

NailPolishIsEssential: Oh, I see…*Sigh* I'd better clean him up…He coughed blood up everywhere…

**NailPolishIsEssential logged off**

DIEXGIRAFFEXDIE: OMG DID SHE SAY BLOOD! ME WANTS TO SEE! AHAHHA!

CoolAlbino13: wtf man? O.o

**DIEXGIRAFFEXDIE logged off**

CoolAlbino13: Guess it's just you and me now, BlackStar…Speaking of which, aren't you being quiet?

CoolALbino13: …Whatever.

**CoolAlbino13 logged off**

BetterThanGod: HEY! GUYS! I'M BACK! SORRY I WAS AFK JUST Getting A SNACK!...Wut? Were is everyone? HELLLOOOOOO!

**SHINIGAMICHOP logged in**

BetterThanGod: hey, dude, who're you?

SHINIGAMICHOP: Heyyyy Black*Star! It's Shinigami-Sama (Lord Death), who else?

BetterThanGod: wtf? How da hell can you type with those huge ass hands? And _you _go on chat rooms?

SHINIGAMICHOP: OF COURSE I DO! I HAVE A LIFE TOO!

BetterThanGod: …Going on Chat rooms is havin a life? O.o

**SHINIGAMICHOP logged off**

BetterThanGod: I GUESS MY AWESOMENESS WAS TOO MUCH FOR HIM!

**88888888 logged in**

BetterThanGod: KID! Guess wut! I just found out dat Shinigami-Sama goes on this chat room!

88888888: Er…That was Patty playing a prank…

**SerialGiraffeMurderer logged on**

SerialGiraffeMurderer: Tee-hee ;D

* * *

><p>Okay, that's the end! If it gets popular enough, I might make another chapter! So if you want more SE chat room randomness, review ;D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Jokes

**-Insert disclaimer here- if you reviewed or favourited, be proud, ur why this is here!**

* * *

><p><strong>8888symmetry8888 logged on<strong>

**MyTeethAreSharp logged on**

MyTeethAreSharp: Hey, kid. No one else is on?

8888symmetry8888: No, I only just logged on.

MyTeethAreSharp: Oh.

**IAMDASTAR logged on**

IAMDASTAR: YAHOO! DA ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR IS NOW HERE!

MyTeethAreSharp: Yo, black star.

8888symmetry8888: Good afternoon.

IAMDASTAR: Listen to dis: Who lived in a pineapple under da sea? Sponge bob squarepants! Who died in an oil spill because of bp? Sponge bob squarepants

MyTeethAreSharp: rofl XD

IAMDASTAR: genius, huh?

MyTeethAreSharp: Well, I myself think I can do better. Listen. What black, white, and red all over?

IAMDASTAR: A nun in a blender?

8888symmetry8888: hehe.

MyTeethAreSharp: Death The Kid after seeing this: O.

IAMDASTAR: ROFLOLMAO!

MyTeethAreSharp: Hey! ROFLOLMAO is my thing!

8888symmetry8888: …I'm not laughing.

IAMDASTAR: u wouldn't be. MAH TURN! Knock knock!

8888symmetry8888: Who's there?

MyTeethAreSharp: Whos there?

IAMDASTAR: ADA!

MyTeethAreSharp: Ada who? -,-

IAMDASTAR: ADA BURGER FOR BREAKFAST!

8888symmetry8888: …This is boring, good bye.

MyTeethAreSharp: Laaaaaaame.

**8888symmetry8888 logged off**

**MickeyMouseGloves logged on**

IAMDASTAR: WELL YOU TRY AND DO BETTER!

MickeyMouseGloves: :o?

MyTeethAreSharp: Yo, maka.

MickeyMouseGloves: Hi Soul, Hi Black*Star! ^.^ What r u doing?

IAMDASTAR: We're telling jokes to each other.

MyTeethAreSharp: My turn. Yo Mama's so ugly, she made an onion cry!

MickeyMouseGloves: Yo Mama jokes? -.-

IAMDASTAR: HMPH! That wasn't funny! MAH TURN! Yo Mama so fat, that other fat women _orbit _around her!

MyTeethAreSharp: HEY! Yo mama jokes were my idea!...But for Black*Star, that's surprisingly clever, actually.

MickeyMouseGloves: Pfft. It's like a competition with you two.

MyTeethAreSharp: Maka! You're a genius!

MickeyMouseGloves: I am? O.o well, it's about time you realised.

IAMDASTAR: Wut? Wut did I miss?

MyTeethAreSharp: Let's have a joke telling competition! Soul vs Black*Star!

IAMDASTAR: UR ON!

**ScentlessFlower logged on**

MickeyMouseGloves: Hi, Tsubaki! :D

ScentlessFlower: Hello, everyone So what're you all up too?

IAMDASTAR: We r havin a joke telling contest!

**IKEELGIRAFFES3 logged on**

**FashionGurl logged on**

ScentlessFlower: *Sigh* That sounds very like you, Black*Star I could be referee if you want?

IKEELGIRAFFES3: Wut? Wuts happening?

FashionGurl: Hey guys.

MyTeethAreSharp: Me and Black*Star are having a joke telling competition! :)

IKEELGIRRAFFES3 OOH, OOH, I HAS A JOKE!

FashionGurl: Let's hear it!

IKEELGIRAFFES3: ICECWEAM!

MickeyMouseGloves: …

ScentlessFlower: Um…

IAMDASTAR: BWAHAHAHA! THAT SUCKED!

MickeyMouseGloves: Why are you laughing then -.-

MyTeethAreSharp: Um…I think we should stick to just me and Black*Star…

FashionGurl: A joke telling competition sounds fun :D

IKEELGIRAFFES3: ME LIKEY FUN!

IAMDASTAR: OKAY! ROUND 1!...One of da most famous jokes of all time, blonde jokes! :D

MickeyMouseGloves: :O! That's offensive!

FashionGurl: HEY! :O

IKEELGIRAFFES3: WAFFLES!

MyTeethAreSharp: You still find it offensive?...

MickeyMouseGloves: Keep your jokes to yourself -.-

**MickeyMouseGloves logged off**

ScentlessFlower: I think I'd better calm her down x.x

**ScentlessFlower logged off**

IKEELGIRAFFES3: AHAHAHA DEY LOGGED OF DEY LOGGED OFF!

FashionGurl: Fine, you can do blonde jokes x.x let's get this over with

IAMDASTAR: ME FIRST ME FIRST!

MyTeethAreSharp: Whatever

IAMDASTAR: How do you plant dope?...BURY A BLONDE!

FashionGurl: I have to admit I laughed

IKEELGIRRAFES3: I DUN GET IT WHAT DOES DOPE MEAN?

MyTeethAreSharp: HMPH! I can do better than that! How does a blonde Kill a fish?...She drowns it!

FashionGurl: lol

IAMDASTAR: OH YEAH! How do u amuse a blonde for hours! Write 'PLEASE TURN OVER' on both sides of a piece of paper and then give it to her!

MyTeethAreSharp: How do blonde brain cells die?...alone. :O!

FashionGurl: HEY!

IKEELGIRAFFES3: do u lik waffles ya we like waffles do u like pancakes ya we likes pancakes!

IAMDASTAR: WHY DID THE BLONDE GET FIRED FROM THE EMINEM FACTORY! FOR THROWING OUT THE W's!

IKEELGIRAFFES3: BUT THARS A BIG DIFFERENCE!

FashionGurl: *Face palm*

MyTeethAreSharp: What's handy about having a blonde passenger? You can park in the handicap zone -.-

IKEELGIRAFFES3: ME WANTS TO PARK IN HANDICAP ZONE!

IAMDASTAR: How do you confuse a blond? U don't, they born dat way!

FashionGurl: -.- Okay, I think that's enough blonde jokes.

IKEELGIRAFFES3: me going to go eats some waffles!

**IKEELGIRAFFES3 logged off**

MyTeethAreSharp: I think it's only fair that I get to pick a theme this round.

IAMDASTAR: FINE! I will allow you to choose a theme, minion!

FashionGurl: hehe, that was like a joke in itself.

MyTeethAreSharp: Round 2! YO MAMA JOKES!

IAMDASTAR: ME FIRST!

FashionGurl: No, u went first last. It's Soul's turn.

MyTeethAreSharp: Yes! Yo mama so fat, when she went bungee jumping, the bridge came down too. Beat that :)

FashionGurl: lols

IAMDASTAR: Oh, I will, Soul :)

MyTeethAreSharp: You'll what? Bring the bridge down?

FashionGurl: Oh, he deserves a point for that!

IAMDASTAR: NO FAIR! DIS IS A YO MAMA FIGHT!

MyTeethAreSharp: Get on with it, man!

IAMDASTAR: FINE! Yo mama so fat wen she stepped on a weighing scale it said 'one at a time plz'

MyTeethAreSharp: that sounds like a cheap weighing scale if it can't even spell please correctly

FashionGurl: LOL!

IAMDASTAR: FFS STICK TA DA YO MAMA JOKES!

MyTeethAreSharp: Yo mama so fat God couldn't light the earth until she moved

IAMDASTAR: Yo mama so fat her neck looks lik a pair of hot dogs -.-

MyTeethAreSharp: Yo mama so fat whenever she goes to the beach the tide comes in!

IAMDASTAR: Yo Mama so fat she wakes up in sections!

MyTeethAreSharp: Yo Mama so fat she got more chins then a hong kong phone book!

FashionGurl: LMFAO! I think the Yo Mama jokes need to stop before I fall off my chair laughing!

MyTeethAreSharp: Like Stein?

FashionGurl: Yeah, lol, like stein.

IAMDASTAR: SO WATS NEXT? THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR WILL MAKE YOU LAUGH SO HARD U'll PEE UR PANTS!

FashionGurl: Hey, why don't you just go for general humor?

IAMDASTAR: GENERAL HUMOR IT IS! ME GOES FIRST! GO COMPAAAARE! GO COMPAAARE! GIMME A BAT TO HIT DA TWAT AT GO COMPAAAARE!

MyTeethAreSharp: don't you hate it when old grannies poke you at weddings and say 'You'll be next', best way to stop them is poke them at funerals and say the same to _them._

FashionGurl: OUCH!

IAMDASTAR: Once, a mother thought LOL meant lots of love, so her daughter one day received a text saying 'ur mother just died sweetheart…LOLx'

FashionGurl: lol!

MyTeethAreSharp: Fact 1: You can't touch your top lip with your tongue Fact 2: 98/100 stupid people will try this and find out that you actually can.

FashionGurl: Damn, I tried XD

IAMDASTAR: WTF! THAT DON'T MAKE SENSE! I TRIED DAT AND IT WORKED! DOES DAT MAKE ME SPECIAL!

MyTeethAreSharp: You just proved my point.

FashionGurl: Um, I gtg. Kid accidentally arranged the candles in the hall wrong and is having a fit x.x

IAMDASTAR: WAIT! LET ME HAVE 1 GO!

FashionGurl: Fine. I don't have long though, Patty's poking him with a stick.

IAMDASTAR: Next time someone tells you paper beats rock, thro a rock at the whil dey're holding a piece of paper. Now whos right?

* * *

><p>That's the end of that chapter! Thanks again if u reviewed! Vote for the winner in ur reviews and if I get enough, it will be announced in the next chapter :D<p> 


End file.
